Rajawali yang Tertendang
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Menemani Moriyama kencan merupakan hal yang menyebalkan—Kasamatsu menarik kembali kata-kata itu sekarang. / TakaKasa/Kasataka. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


"Jadi, kita putus aja, ya, _senpai_."

"...wat?"

"Kayaknya... Kita... Udah nggak cocok lagi _-ssu_."

 _Kretek._

 _Kretek._

—oh, itu bunyi jendela kaca yang bergetar karena angin dingin mendadak berhembus, kok. Bukan _kokoro_ Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu mah seterong, kayak Mikasa—iya, merk bola voli itu.

"Jadi...?"

"Ya, itu tadi _-ssu_."

" _'Itu'_ apa?"

" _'Itu'_ yang _'anu'-ssu_."

" _'Anu'_ itu apa lagi, Kise?"

"Ya, _'itu'_ , senpai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kise, omonganmu ambigu banget. Nanti ff ini dikira salah _rating_."

"SALAHIN AUTHORNYA _-SSU_!"

.

.

.

.

-"-"-

 **Rating:**

 _K+_

 **Genre:**

 _Humor, Romance_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Absurd. Nista. Maksa. Narasi norak. Nggak nyambung sama judulnya lol. Garing krispi-krispi. Bahasa kasar bin amberegul, campursari, dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _TakaKasa/KasaTaka lol. Onesided!KiKasa. Sibling!IzuTaka. Slight MoriIzu._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

-"-"-

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Menemani Moriyama kencan merupakan hal yang menyebalkan—Kasamatsu menarik kembali kata-kata itu sekarang. /_ _TakaKasa/Kasataka. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa minggu sejak kejadian itu? Dua minggu? Ah, entahlah, Kasamatsu lupa-lupa ingat.

Sial. Sebenarnya yang membuat Kasamatsu kesal bukanlah kalimat _'kita putus'_ dan _'kayaknya kita udah nggak cocok lagi'_ , tapi kalimat terakhirnya.

 _'Itu'_.

 _'Itu'_ apaan, coba?

 _'Itu'_ yang _'ITU'_?!

—oke, lama-lama ini makin ambigu.

Tapi, yang namanya putus itu tentu saja membuat galau. Bahkan Kasamatsu menghembuskan karbon dioksida lima kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Dan mungkin ini akan terus berlangsung apabila Kasamatsu tak bertemu dengan _nya_.

Ya. _Dia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia adik dari si _point guard_ Seirin—Izuki Shun. Adik kandung katanya, tapi Kasamatsu gagal paham kenapa mereka memiliki marga yang berbeda—yah, meskipun ia sendiri tidak menanyakannya pada yang bersangkutan.

Yang ia tahu, anak itu memiliki kemampuan mata yang disebut mata rajawali—kalau sebutan kerennya, sih, _Hawk Eye_ —yang sebelas duabelas dengan kemampuan kakaknya.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana mereka bertemu?

Baik, mari salahkan Moriyama Yoshitaka yang membuat Kasamatsu tersebak dalam _dis-kampret-moment_ yang mungkin juga merupakan sebagian dari garis takdir yang sudah diatur oleh sang Maha Kuasa. Kalau bukan karena iming-iming _photobook natsuiro_ Kise Ryota, Kasamatsu jelas akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan _'temani-aku-kencan'_ yang dilontarkan Moriyama.

—apa? Salah gitu kalau mau nyimpen foto mantan pakai baju renang?

Alis tebal Kasamatsu mengerenyit kesal tatkala Moriyama dengan seenak udelnya menyuruhnya—yang semula duduk bersebelahan dengan Moriyama—untuk tukar tempat dengan Izuki yang duduk di depannya. Alasannya, sih, mau ngomongin sesuatu ke Izuki.

Cih, bilang aja lo berdua mao peluk-pelukan, pegang-pegangan, dan tebar cinta kalian yang lagi _lovey-dovey_ itu ke seluruh orang di _cafe_ ini. Mereka berdua nggak punya malu atau apa, Kasamatsu gagal paham.

Begitu pindah tempat duduk, terdengar suara protes pelan di samping Kasamatsu, "Bang Juki rese', ih. Tau gini, mah, aku emoh ngikut. Liat yang ginian, 'kan, bikin iritasi."

Kasamatsu melirik orang di sampingnya itu—adik dari Izuki Shun. Ia berusaha mengingat nama si adik itu.

Siapa? Kalau nggak salah namanya mirip artis.

Sukirman?

Sukijan?

Sukijep?

Siti Zubaidah?

Jameela?

Oh, ya, Junareeh.

Kalau nggak salah nama lengkapnya, sih, Takao Kazunari. Bagaimana bisa jadi Junareeh? Tanyakan pada emaknya.

Kazunari—ah, mungkin lebih sopan memanggilnya Takao—hanya sibuk ngedumel sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya. Entah ia sadar dengan eksistensi lain di sebelahnya, ia terus saja mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang—orang utan dan kawan-kawan—yang mungkin membuat makhluk-makhluk disana tiba-tiba bersin-bersin.

Sebagai seorang senpai yang baik, Kasamatsu merasa perlu untuk membenarkan jalan pikiran seorang anak manis yang dibutakan kecemburuan. Bagaimanapun mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang disaat yang tidak tepat itu dosa.

"Oi."

Kasamatsu menyadari bahwa Takao sedikit berjengit. Ternyata benar sejak tadi anak itu sibuk ngedumel tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Oh, halo—wah, Kasamatsu _-san_!" seru Takao ceria begitu menyadari siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Takao, Kasamatsu mengerjap. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu! Aku _fans_ mu!"

Kasamatsu keselek sedotan.

Hei, boleh Kasamatsu menangis terharu sekarang? Ternyata dia punya fans! Lihat, Kise! Yang bisa punya fans bukan hanya kau saja! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

—seperti itulah jeritan hati seorang Kasamatsu Yukio.

Untuk menutupi kebahagiannya, Kasamatsu berdehem pelan, "Senang mendengarnya."

Dan pembicaraan dilanjutkan dengan obrolan seputar basket. Kasamatsu akhirnya mengetahui bahwa adik Izuki ini juga merupakan pemain basket—berposisi sama seperti dirinya dan kakaknya—dari tim basket Shutoku. Dan sebenarnya Kasamatsu nyaris tidak bicara—percakapan sepenuhnya didominasi oleh pemuda berponi belah tengah tersebut, dan Kasamatsu hanya membalas seadanya. Dari situlah ia menyadari bahwa Takao Kazunari ini setipe dengan Kise—berisik.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam obrolannya, keduanya tak menyadari sepasang eksistensi lain yang kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Kasamatsu sering berkirim SMS dengan Takao.

—eh, sebenarnya, sih, Takao yang sering mengirim SMS pada Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu membalasnya dengan alasan kasihan.

Percakapannya juga sebenarnya sangat-sangat nggak mutu. Menurut Moriyama—sebagai seorang pakar percintaan—SMS mereka mirip bocah-bocah SD tengah kasmaran—tanpa panggilan umi-abi, tentunya.

Mari kita simak sedikit cuplikan SMS antara Kasamatsu dan Takao yang Moriyama dapatkan secara diam-diam ketika Kasamatsu tak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di atas _bench_.

.

 _ **From: Takao K.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ _ **  
**_ **22/06/20XX** __ **13.40**

 _5enp4! uddd444 m4qh4n lmzzzz?_

.

 _ **From: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To: Takao K.**_ _ **  
**_ **22/06/20XX 13.42**

 _Udah, kok. Kamu gimana?_

.

 _ **From: Takao K.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ _ **  
**_ **22/06/20XX 13.43**

 _Uddd444hh d0nkz, 5enp4!_

 _5enp4! j9n tl4t m4kn yh4, n4nt1 cq!t mumumumumu :*_

.

Terkadang Moriyama merasa kagum terhadap Kasamatsu yang bisa membaca sandi morse mengerikan itu tanpa mengalami katarak. Bahkan Nakamura yang ikut membaca juga entah sudah berapa kali mengganti kacamatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks, Kasamatsu _-senpai_ selingkuh sama Takao _cchi-ssu!"_

"ELU UDAH JADI MANTANNYA, GEBLEK!"

Dan Kise di _smackdown_ berjamaah oleh anggota tim basket Kaijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Kasamatsu masih _fine-fine_ saja dengan SMS-kayak-pakai-kalkulator yang biasa ia terima dari Takao. Lagipula ke-alay-an Takao sudah menurun drastis sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Entahlah. Yang jelas, setelah Kasamatsu curhat pada Moriyama tentang matanya yang tampaknya mulai mengalami _miopia_ , tiba-tiba saja Moriyama menelpon seseorang. Keesokan harinya, Takao berhenti mengetik dengan tulisan yang membuat mata dan jari keriting—yang bersangkutan bilang kalau jempolnya lelah.

Kasamatsu sebenarnya pengen sujud syukur karena akhirnya ia terhindar dari bahaya _overdosis_ penggunaan obat tetes mata setiap kali membaca SMS dari Takao. Sayangnya dia gengsi.

Tapi kini masalah lain muncul.

"Yuki _-senpieeeee_ ~"

Ugh, apa dirinya boleh pinjam kemampuan _Misdirection_ dari pemain Seirin nomor 11 itu sekarang? Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja.

—oke, tidak jadi. Tak ada gunanya menggunakan _Misdirection_ ketika sang rajawali alay itu disini.

Sembari menghela nafas, Kasamatsu membalikkan badannya, hendak membalas panggilan yang dilontarkan padanya. Tapi—

" _SENPIEEEEEEEEEE_!"

—Takao tengah berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, bersiap memberikan pelukan—terjangan—pada sang _senpai_. Sayangnya insting bertahan Kasamatsu lebih kuat.

 _DUAGH!_

Kepada Para Pembaca Sekalian, bagi yang bersedia mendonorkan tulang rusuk anda kepada Takao Kazunari, silahkan menelpon ke nomor di bawah ini. Satu tulang, masa depan satu anak manusia terselamatkan.

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT, HEH!"

"Huu, Yuki _-senpie_ jahat!" Takao mungut potongan-potongan rusuknya.

" _'SENPIE'_ NDASMU!" Tendangan kedua mendarat di punggung Takao.

Dan Takao berakhir di UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, deh," gumam Kasamatsu pelan dengan sedikit nada dingin di dalamnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Takao tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa menurutnya Kasamatsu terlihat imut dengan ekspresi bak _tsundere_ begitu. Yah, sebenarnya membuatnya _déjà vu_ , sih.

"Jadi, bagaimana tulangmu? Baik-baik saja?"

"Senpai lebih mempedulikan tulangku daripada aku?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Kasamatsu nyaris menedang Takao lagi kalau ia lupa bahwa orang di depannya ini pasien. "Yah, maksudku mungkin saja tendanganku tadi membuatmu cedera, atau apalah..."

Untung saja wajah Kasamatsu tidak memerah. Bisa-bisa Takao jerit-jerit _fanboying_ sampai menerjang sang senpai—serius, ia merasa _déjà vu_.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kasamatsu baru ingat bahwa ia belum menanyakan alasan kenapa murid dari Shutoku itu jauh-jauh datang ke Kaijo. Kalau ia kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas, mungkin Kasamatsu akan segera mengirim anak ini ke RSJ terdekat.

"Ehehe, nggak ada apa-apa, sih."—Kasamatsu bersiap mengambil ponselnya—"Cuma pengen ketemu Yuki _-senpie_ , kok."

"Halo? Rumah sakit jiwa? Ya, tampaknya ada pasien anda yang lepas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takao jadi sering berkunjung ke Kaijo, entah hanya untuk menyapa Kasamatsu kemudian pulang lagi, atau terkadang menonton latihan tim basket Kaijo, atau yang paling menganggu adalah—

" _SENPIIIIE_ ~ AKU BAWAIN _BENTO_ , NIH~!"

—jejeritan dari lantai dua _gymnasium_ karena mau ngasih bento.

Dengan kecepatan _20 mach_ yang ia pinjam dari _fandom_ sebelah, Kasamatsu berlari menaiki tangga dan mendaratkan tendangan _'sayang'_ kepada sang _kouhai_ -titisan-jelangkung tersayang— _kitakore_. Takao sukses berguling-guling bak aktor _film action_ profesional. Ia terbatuk darah—yang sebenarnya adalah fanta rasa strawberry—untuk menambah efek dramatis.

Kasamatsu yang masih tersengal-sengal—efek dari berlari tadi—kemudian menatap Takao yang tersenyum lembut padanya—dengan sedikit tetesan fanta masih mengalir di sisi bibirnya. Tatapan Takao seolah berkata _'selamat tinggal'_ padanya, kemudian mereka—

—wait, ini kenapa jadi narasi penuh kemasoan gini? Oke, kembali ke cerita.

" _Senpai_ , silahkan _bento_ -nya!" Takao justru senyum _innocent_ —yang mungkin akan membuat para seme yang tak kuat imannya akan langsung _'menyerang'_ nya di tempat.

Kasamatsu mendengus kesal. Sekalipun Kasamatsu sering—selalu—melakukan tindak asusila—menendang—terhadap sang rajawali, tentu saja ia takkan menolak pemberian si rajawali kecil ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke taman belakang, kita makan di sana. Dan, MORIYAMA, _BLITZ_ PONSELMU MENGANGGU! APA KAU MAU PONSELMU ITU BERAKHIR DI SELOKAN?!"

Moriyama yang berada di lantai bawah bergegas menyimpan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini tidak hanya sekedar SMS saja, sesekali Kasamatsu tertangkap basah tengah mengangkat telpon dari Takao Kazunari.

Dari SMS naik tingkat jadi telponan.

Apa lagi?

Oh, menurut pengamatan Ir. Dr. Moriyama Yoshitaka, SGb. SMd., mereka juga terlihat sering pulang bersama yang membuktikan kedekatan mereka sudah lebih dari teman biasa.

—ada yang tanya apa itu SGb dan SMd? Menurut yang bersangkutan, sih, kepanjangannya adalah Sarjana Gombal dan Sarjana Modus.

Mari sekali lagi kita tekankan; pulang bersama.

Kemana Midorima? Katanya disuruh ngayuh _ricksaw_ sendiri. Anjay.

Dan satu lagi yang membuktikan Takao adalah tipe M adalah kenyataan bahwa Shutoku dan Kaijo sangatlah tidak memiliki jarak yang dekat, dan rumah mereka jelas terpisah jauh.

Maso sekali.

Tapi, harus Kasamatsu akui, ia menghargai perjuangan Takao untuk bolak-balik Shutoku-Kaijo ketika ia tak ada latihan basket hanya untuk mengantarkan _bento_ atau sekedar melihat latihan basket mereka saja.

Dan kalian tanya apa Kasamatsu memiliki rasa terhadap Takao karena ini?

Kalau boleh jujur—ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, Takao baik. Ia juga cukup tampan—se-alay apapun poninya, justru itulah poin plus si rajawali. Juga perhatian. Dan maso.

Mungkin poin terakhir bisa dibilang poin yang membuat Kasamatsu jadi _doki-doki suru_ tiap bersama anak itu. Sado-maso adalah pasangan sempurna, 'kan?

Karena itu, bolehkah kalau Kasamatsu bilang ia ingin memilikinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu dan Takao kini berada di Maji Burger terdekat untuk makan malam. Kali ini Kasamatsu mentraktir Takao sebagai bentuk terima kasih—katanya—karena telah menungguinya yang hari ini harus pulang lebih lama karena tugas piket.

Beberapa waktu telah lewat selama mereka berdua sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Jadi, Takao/Yukio _-senpai_ —"

Keduanya mengerjap—sama-sama terkejut. Kasamatsu kagetnya _double_ , karena Takao memanggil namanya dengan benar.

Oke, Kasamatsu tidak congek, 'kan? Dia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Barusan Takao memanggil namanya dengan benar, 'kan?! TANPA EMBEL-EMBEL _'-SENPIE'_ , 'KAN?!

" _Senpai_ duluan saja." Suara Takao memecah jeritan hati Kasamatsu.

Tapi Kasamatsu membalas dengan gelengan, "Tidak, kau duluan, Takao."

" _Senpai_ duluan."

"Kau, Takao."

" _Senpai_."

"..."

" _Senpai_ saja."

DUAGH!

"Oke, aku duluan." Takao meringis mendapati sol sepatu Kasamatsu telak mengenai lututnya.

Hanya anggukan dan dengusan lelah menjadi balasan Kasamatsu.

"Jadi, Yukio _-senpai_ , kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama belakangan ini, jadi kupikir... Aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun lagi."

Wait—WAIT _...! Kok gue jadi_ doki-doki suru _gini?! Eh, ITU AJIGILE MUKANYA TAKAO, KOK,_ MOE-MOE KYUN _BEGITU?! ARRRRRRRRGH, JANGAN_ BLUSHING _GITU,_ TEME _! HEH, JUNAREEH, LO NIAT BANGET PENGEN BIKIN_ SEME _KURANG IMAN NGEGREPE LO SEKARANG!_ —jeritan hati seorang Kasamatsu Yukio, 18 tahun, yang nyaris mengalami diabetes dikarenakan menatap wajah _moe_ seorang penggoda iman berkedok bocah _innocent_.

Kasamatsu berusaha _stay cool_ —meskipun jadi mirip orang kebelet—dan membalas Takao, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bilang..."—Takao meneguk ludahnya kecut—"...kalau bau parfum _senpai_ kayak kemenyan."

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

Simfoni para jangkrik mengalun indah diMaji Burger. Kasamatsu _jawdrop_.

"Mungkin senpai harus coba pakai parfum merk kapak, yang aroma coklat itu wanginya enak, lho! Atau parfum yang iklannya ceribel juga bagus! Baunya _cute-cute_ gitu, pasti cocok untuk _senpai_!" Takao malah nyerocos nggak jelas.

Helaan nafas kecewa menghentikan omongan Takao.

" _Senpai_? Kenapa?" Pertanyaan bernada polos terlontar dari mulut Takao.

"Nggak peka juga ada batasnya," racau Kasamatsu. Pandangannya kosong—jelas ia mengatakan itu tanpa berpikir.

Satu alis Takao naik. _Yuki_ -senpie _kenapa? Apa ada yang meracuni minuman sodanya? Atau jangan-jangan dia diguna-guna?!_

—mikirmu kejauhan, nak.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Segera habiskan makananmu lalu pulang."

 _Grep._

Kasamatsu akan menyandang tasnya dan segera pergi, kalau bukan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, lho, _senpai_ ," si pelaku tersenyum tipis.

Kasamatsu mengerenyit.

"Dan _senpai_ juga belum mengatakan apa yang ingin _senpai_ katakan padaku." _Sial, jangan mengingatkanku!_

Oh, sial, ini pertama kalinya Kasamatsu melihat senyuman Takao selain senyuman _innocent_ yang biasa ia lontarkan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, senyuman Takao yang ini—uhm—seksi.

Anjay.

Kasamatsu menggeleng, "Lupakan saja. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku suka—ah, bukan, cinta lebih tepatnya—pada Yukio- _senpai_. Karena itu, maukah _senpai_ jadi pacarku?"

Sekali lagi; _anjay_.

"...hapah?" Mungkin terlalu sering mendengar jeritan Takao membuatnya sedikit congek.

"Iya. Aku cinta Yuki- _senpie_! Mau jadi pacarku, 'kan?!" ulang Takao—menekankan kalimatnya dengan kalimat yang lebih alay.

"JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, NJIR!" Kali ini sol sepatu Kasamatsu mendarat di wajah Takao.

Dan Kasamatsu berlari keluar Maji Burger, meninggalkan Takao yang setengah sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **From: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To:**_ _ **Takao K.**_ **  
01/07/20XX 19.08**

 _Bodoh. Jangan bertanya hal yang jawabannya sudah jelas begitu._

 _._

 _ **From:**_ _ **Takao K.  
**_ _ **To: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ **  
01/07/20XX 19.09**

 _Memangnya jawaban_ senpai _apa?_

 _._

 _ **From: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To:**_ _ **Takao K.**_ **  
01/07/20XX 19.20**

 _Ya._

.

 _ **From:**_ _ **Takao K.  
**_ _ **To: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ **  
01/07/20XX 19.08**

Senpai _balasnya lama banget._

.

 _ **From: Yuwqiou-senpiee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To:**_ _ **Takao K.**_ **  
XX/XX/20XX 19.08**

Urusai _!_

 _._

.

.

.

 _End._

-"-"-

 **A/N:** ALL HAIL TAKAKASA! /dibuang/

Ah, saya bikin crack-pair lagi. Apalah ini, makin lama pairnya makin nista /gelundungan/

Btw, ini sebenernya rikwesan si Anniin yang masih ada di negara mas-mas berenang disana. Iya. Tempet yang didatengin Rin sama Haru itu. Tempet dimana mereka tidur seranjang itu. Yak. Saya fix ngiri /apaini

—kenapa saya jadi ngomongin fandom sebelah?

Oke, ini satu lagi ff rikwesan selesai. Masih ada... 9 rikwesan lagi... /nangis ketawa/ /gigitin laptop/

Bagosh. Van beneran bikin daku maso.

Mungkin ini juga bakalan ada sekuelnya, versi MoriIzu /emot penguin/

Yaudah, gatao mao ngetik apaan lagi. Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
